


Just Can't Get Enough

by a1_kitkat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Bottom Reid, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Horny Reid, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mile High Club, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sex on the jet, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a late night flight home, Spencer is feeling the effects of their last case and begs his lover to help him out. Aaron is reluctant but he never had much restraint when it comes to the ones he loves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Short Summary: Spencer and Aaron join the Mile High Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

The jet was quiet and dark as the tired members of the team tried to catch up on their sleep. It had been a long, draining few days with a particularly unusual case. A case that was still weighing very heavily on Spencer's mind.   
The young agent was horny.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably as he cast his eyes around the jet. His gaze paused on each of his co-workers, trying to determine if they were all asleep. A part of him wasn't sure how any of them could sleep at a time like this then he remembered no other member of the team had been subjected to the same treatment as he.  
The case had been unique when each of the four victims had been known to work in amateur pornography. As part of the investigation, Spencer had been volunteered by Morgan to scour through hours and hours of porn videos. Morgan and Rossi thought it was one of the funniest things they'd ever heard of and had spent a great deal of time making jokes at Reid's expense.  
  
Now that the case was solved and the team were making their way back home, Spencer was lying in the dark on the one couch on the jet with hours of porn flashing through his mind. He shifted into his side as his eyes continued scanning the sleeping faces of his co-workers.   
The book he'd been trying to read slipped from his lap and landed with a loud thud on the floor. He got to his feet, scooped up the book and put it down on the seat he'd just vacated.  
  
All around him, his team mates continued to sleep. Spencer rubbed his eyes as he made his way towards the coffee machine. He picked up a mug but paused when movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Spencer turned and stepped back into the main cabin.   
  
A pair of eyes was staring at him so he replaced the mug and moved towards his boss.  
  
"Reid?" Hotch whispered.  
"Hotch" Reid replied.  
"Why aren't you resting?"  
"I couldn't sleep"  
  
The younger man stopped in front of his boss and stared down at him. Hotch reached out and took Reid's hand in his.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aaron asked his lover.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Spencer replied.  
"You haven't been sleeping much lately"  
"Are you keeping watch over me?"  
"Of course I am" Aaron confessed as he pulled the younger agent towards him. "Not to mention you toss and turn a lot"

“You mean, just now?”

“Not just now but at home too”  


Spencer averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"Don't be" Aaron replied equally as softly.  
"Maybe I should start sleeping on the couch?"  
"Never" Aaron whispered. He ran his hand up Spencer's arm. "I like having you in my bed... No, I need you in my bed Spencer"  
"But if I'm disturbing you..."  
"Never" Aaron insisted. "You never disturb me"  
"But you need sleep too"  
  
Spencer reached up with his free hand and placed it upon Aaron's cheek. They stared at each other for a moment before Spencer leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips. He lingered for a moment before slowly pulling away.  
  
"What was that for?" Aaron asked him.  
"No reason" Spencer replied.  
"So do you want to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?"  
"What's keeping you awake?"

“Nothing, it’s nothing”

 

The younger man turned and moved back towards the coffee maker. Aaron climbed to his feet and quietly followed his young lover. Spencer was already preparing two mugs of coffee. Neither of them said a word until Spencer was done and handed one cup to Aaron. The older agent took the mug with a smile.

 

“Please, Spencer” Aaron began. “You don’t have to lie to me”

“I’m not lying, Aaron” Spencer replied. “Honest… I’m just not tired”

“You’re always tired, baby”

Spencer felt a nervous chill slip down his spine. He loved when Aaron called him that! The first couple of times had sounded weird to him but as a term of endearment it had really grown on him.

“You want the truth?” Spencer asked as he put his coffee down.

“Always” Aaron replied.

 

Spencer reached out, took the mug from Aaron and placed it next to his then he reached up and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. He moved closer so their lips were almost touching.

“I was forced to watch a lot of pornography” Spencer whispered.

“Yes, you were” Aaron said as he slid his arms around Spencer’s waist. “I’m very sorry for that but it comes with the job”

“I’m so fucking horny right now” Spencer murmured in his lover’s ear.

“Oh?”

“Yeah”

“Well, what would you like me to do about it?”

“I really, really want you to fuck me”

 

Aaron chuckled to himself. He’d never heard Spencer talk like that before. It was rather adorable.

“You’re too precious, Spencer” Aaron replied before gently ghosting his lips across his lover’s.

“Please, Aaron?” Spencer quietly begged.

“As soon as we get home-”

“I can’t wait that long”

 

He stared up at his lover, his eyes filled with want and need and begging. Aaron could feel his resolve crumbling. He never could say no to Spencer when he looked at him like that.

“The other’s, they might hear us” Aaron argued. “We can’t take the risk”

Spencer sighed in defeat. “Will you at least join me on the couch?”

“Now that I can do”

Aaron took Spencer’s hand in his and led the younger man across the darkened space of the jet. He sank down onto the couch and pulled his lover down beside him. Spencer sat, half turned towards Aaron with one leg tucked under his body as he looked at his love. Aaron reached up and gently brushed Spencer’s hair back behind his ear. It immediately fell back in front of his eyes.

 

Spencer smiled at the small intimate gesture then leaned forward and kissed the older man. Aaron instantly slipped his hand behind Spencer’s neck, holding him close as their lips came together. They held the embrace for several beats, neither of them wishing to be the first to pull away. Aaron broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Spencer’s.

 

“We shouldn’t have done that” he whispered.

“Why not?” Spencer asked; his voice equally as soft. “Everyone’s asleep”

“Because” he paused, eyes closed as he ran his other hand along Spencer’s thigh. “One kiss is never enough”

He was quick to initiate another and Spencer moved ever closer until he was sitting in Aaron’s lap with his lover’s arms around his waist.

“We can be quiet” Spencer breathed in Aaron’s ear. “Super quiet”

“Spencer-” Aaron began but broke off mid-sentence when the younger man began to grind his hips.

 

Aaron reached down and ran his hand across the front of Spencer’s slacks, feeling the bulge between his legs. Spencer instantly thrust into his lover’s touch.

“Spencer-” Aaron tried to protest again.

The younger man slipped one hand around his lover’s neck as the other moved down his chest, tugging at his tie and pulling him into yet another kiss.

 

“Please, Aaron?” Spencer whispered, his lips barely leaving those of his lover. “Please?”

“We can’t” Aaron sounded heartbroken at having to say no.

 

Spencer slid both arms around Aaron’s neck, pressing their bodies close together and gently rolling his hips so his growing hardness brushed against his lover’s stirring cock.

 

“This isn’t the time or the place, Spencer” Aaron tried to sound stern but his voice hitched as Spencer nipped at his skin. He held back a groan. The younger man only took initiative like this when he was very aroused.

“Please Aaron?” he whispered, he wasn’t above begging at this point.

 

The older man pulled away and looked into the desperate, pleading eyes of his younger lover and his heart skipped a beat. His eyes shifted to peer over Spencer’s shoulder. He took his time to examine the faces of each and every member of the team. They were all fast asleep… Deep, non-restless sleep from what he could see.

 

“They’ll never know” Spencer urged. “I’ll be extremely quiet”

“But…” Aaron couldn’t believe he was about to agree to this. “We need… Supplies”

“In my satchel, I’m always prepared. You know that, Aaron”

“That you are”

 

Spencer slid off Aaron’s lap and quietly went in search of his bag. He returned a moment later and handed a condom to his lover. The older man raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve been fingering myself for two days, Aaron” Spencer whispered. “Trust me, I’m ready for this”

“It’ll still hurt” Aaron replied as he pulled Spencer towards him for a kiss.

“I want it to” Spencer murmured into the embrace.

 

He lowered himself to his knees, parted Aaron’s legs and reached for his belt. The older man didn’t move as Spencer unbuckled his belt, unzipped his slacks and slid his hand inside his underwear to grasp his cock. He bucked his hips, arching into his lover’s touch, loving the feeling of Spencer’s long fingers brushing against his hardening flesh. He raised his hips ever so slightly, just enough to lower his pants, giving Spencer unrestricted access to his semi-hard cock.

The younger man stared up at Aaron from beneath his lashes, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smirk. Aaron reached out and placed his hand upon Spencer’s chin, brushing his thumb across the younger agent’s lips. Their eyes locked and Aaron mouthed three small words to his lover. Spencer kissed his thumb before taking the digit into his mouth and gently suckling on it. Aaron was forced to hold back a low moan.

 

Spencer smirked, knowing the effect his actions were having on his lover. He wanted to draw it out, to make it last forever but they weren’t in the most private of locations so he let the older man’s finger slide free of his mouth and dived back between his legs. Aaron bit down on his lip as Spencer resumed sucking on his hardening cock.

He tried not to keep still but it was hard, he wanted to thrust into his lover’s mouth, urge him closer and bury himself deep in his throat. It was almost painful, a slow torture. He wanted to cry out the younger man’s name but he couldn’t risk someone waking up and seeing them. Aaron knew this was an insane thing to do, that they should stop right now but it felt too damn good.

 

The young agent pulled back and started pumping his lover’s cock with his fist. Aaron leaned his head back, closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. Spencer was getting too good at this!

 

“Spencer” Aaron dared to whisper.

“Is it too much?” Spencer’s voice was in his ear and he opened his eyes. His lover was so close; he leaned forward and kissed him. He hadn’t even heard the younger man stand up.

 

Aaron stared into Spencer’s eyes and his lover slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered them. His underwear quickly followed and Aaron subconsciously licked his lips. Spencer kicked one foot free of his clothing and smiled shyly at the older man. His lover simply smiled, raised his hand and cocked his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture.

Spencer took one step forward and climbed onto the couch, into his lover’s lap, placing one leg on either side of his body so he was straddling his hips. Aaron reached up, cupped his hand behind Spencer’s neck and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss.

 

“Fuck me, Aaron” Spencer whispered, barely breaking the kiss.

“You’re too much, Spencer” Aaron replied.

“Please, just fuck me… slowly”

 

His lover growled before nipping gently at Spencer’s neck. He reached down between their bodies, positioning his cock just right and Spencer sank down, impaling himself on Aaron’s erection. Spencer held back a cry of excited pain as he was claimed by his love.

He looked up and stared into Aaron’s eyes then he slowly rocked his hips, moving against his lover’s body. Aaron leaned forward and kissed Spencer, plunging his tongue into the younger agent’s mouth.

 

They stayed like that for some time, their bodies moving very slowly together as they exchanged tender yet hungry kisses. Aaron reached down and grasped Spencer’s cock in his hand, gently brushing his thumb across the leaking tip. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the precum from his fingers. Spencer groaned at the sight and rocked his hips that little bit more enthusiastically.

 

“So good” Spencer whispered in Aaron’s ear. “Feels so good”

“Are you going to come first, Spence?” Aaron asked as he nibbled at his neck.

“I… Trying… Not to”

Aaron’s hand slid down and squeezed Spencer’s pert ass, causing the younger man to sob with delight.

“Baby, why are you crying?” Aaron whispered.

“Coz it feels good, so good, I… I’ve been dreaming of this for the past two days!”

“What, having sex on the jet?”

“Riding your cock, been needing this for days and… and now… it’s even better than I could have dreamed”

“Are you sure you’ve been fingering yourself because you feel very tight”

“I’ve practically been fisting myself!” Spencer murmured in his ear.

“That’s… I’d like to see that sometime”

“Aaron!”

“What? I love watching you touch yourself”

 

He thrust his hips, just once, catching Spencer by surprise and causing the younger man to yelp. They both froze as, across the plane, Dave shifted in his seat. The younger man stared into his lover’s eyes, both holding very still and being careful not to move though Aaron did give Spencer’s cock a few affectionate tugs.

Spencer counted to thirty before Aaron peered over his shoulder then nodded that it was safe and Dave was still sleeping peacefully.

 

Aaron resumed their kissing while Spencer began to rock his hips again, bringing both of them closer and closer to the brink. Aaron’s hand worked Spencer’s cock as their tongues fought for dominance in the embrace. Spencer loved challenging Aaron like this; the older agent was always in control of everything that it was bliss when he relinquished some of that control over to Spencer.

 

It was a surprise to both of them when Aaron came first, burying his cock deep inside his lover and filling Spencer’s tight passage with come. The younger man buried his face in Aaron’s shoulder to muffle his cry of delight and moments later he, too, came. His seed spilling from his cock in several quick spurts, covering himself and Aaron’s shirt. They held each other close as they came down from their orgasms. Spencer’s head was still resting on his lover’s strong shoulder.

 

“I love you, Aaron” Spencer whispered. Aaron stroked his fingers though the younger man’s hair. When Spencer pulled away to meet his gaze, Aaron kissed him deeply.

“I love you too, Spencer” Aaron whispered.

 

They both knew it was going to be awkward to separate but they needed to get cleaned up and fast.

“Hold on tight, Spencer” Aaron whispered.

Frowning in confusion, Spencer did as instructed and was shocked when Aaron stood up, still clutching him close. Then the older man proceeded to walk towards the back of the plane. He gently set Spencer down outside the small cubicle. The younger man was still staring at him in surprise.

 

“How did you do that?” Spencer asked him.

“It’s one of my many skills” Aaron replied. “Now get yourself cleaned up”

Spencer stole a kiss before slipping into the small toilet. He passed a few pieces of toilet paper out to Aaron and the older agent cleaned himself off while Spencer was inside the cubicle.

 

Several minutes later, Spencer emerged with a wicked smirk on his face. Aaron leaned past and tossed the paper into the toilet bowl.

“What?” he asked Spencer. “What’s that look for?”

“We just had sex on the jet” Spencer whispered.

“Yes, we did”

“In front of the entire team”

“In a way… Yes”

 

Spencer was still grinning.

“What?” Aaron asked him.

“Where else do you think we could get away with doing it?”

“Excuse me?”

“We should start a checklist… Your office? Check. In the SUV? Check. On the jet? Check…”

“Oh Spencer, I told you you’re too much”

“And that’s why you love me”

“One of the many, many reasons why”

“Do you think we could sneak into Morgan’s office and have sex on his desk?”

“Spencer!”

“Okay, Okay… What about Rossi’s office?”

 

Aaron playfully pulled Spencer into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“Oh God, what have I started?” Aaron murmured in his ear.

“You’ve unleashed a monster” Spencer grinned.

“I sure have, maybe you need a time-out?”

“Or… Perhaps a good spanking?”

Spencer’s arms sneaked up around Aaron’s neck as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You mean, bend you over my knee and pull down your pants to mark that sweet, firm ass of yours with my hand?”

“Mmmmmm” Spencer grazed his lips across Aaron’s. “Sounds nice”

“When the plane lands, come home with me and I… I’ll do anything you ask me to”

“Anything? Why?”

“You got to watch pornography for hours on end. I want to make it up to you”

“By making our own?”

“I thought you’d never ask”

Spencer smirked into the kiss.


End file.
